Maids Enough For All
by jenolas
Summary: After being teased all morning by Gimli, Legolas receives a letter from his Adar and is reminded of a time when he and Elladan and Elrohir had a little fun at Thranduil’s expense.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

Maids Enough for All.

"Come, friend Gimli!" Legolas said as he urged his companion to follow him into the courtyard, to one side of which were the gates leading into the city. "The sun shines, the birds sing, it is a day to be outdoors and I am sure you are eager to show me how your restoration work is progressing."

The dwarf looked at his friend with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked. "You know as well as I what will happen if you venture forth."

Legolas sighed, he did know, all to well. Although the citizens of Minis Tirith were by now, quite accustomed to seeing the unusual pair walking the streets, it seemed such was not the case with the maidens of the city, all of whom were apparently totally enamoured with the handsome Prince of Mirkwood. Whenever he found himself out and about, Legolas could feel eyes upon him, and his elvish hearing did not fail to catch the comments made by his unwanted admirers.

_".. Ooh he's so handsome"_

_".You are certainly not his type"_

_".Such soulful eyes!"_

_".What gorgeous hair. I wonder how soft it is?"_

Such remarks made Legolas feel uncomfortable, and this amused Gimli immensely.

"Well, I have no intention of staying indoors. I will just have to ignore the consequences," he turned eyes glinting with mischief towards Gimli and smiled.

" Perhaps you are just jealous that you are not the subject of every available maid's attentions?"

" Humph!" was the only response needed as they made their way through the gates.

The two friends spent several hours touring the city, and although he would never admit it openly, Legolas found he was impressed greatly with the work of the Dwarves. Of course, he felt it did not compare to the light he and the other Wood Elves had brought once again to Ithilien.

Every now and then a group of maidens would stop their work, look towards him then whisper to each other or occasionally someone peer at him from behind surreptitiously parted curtains, but hardened warrior that he was, Legolas stoically ignored the looks and whispers.

Many years of being introduced to 'suitable' elf maidens in his father's court had enabled him to become immune to the effect he seemed to be able to produce on the females of both races. It was not that he was not attracted to the fairer sex, for he was quite fond of the feel of soft lips on his own, not to mention the tingling sensation that travelled to his groin when the gentle caresses of eager hands explored bare skin. However a little casual foreplay was an entirely different matter to taking a lover and he had not yet met his soul mate.

As the day had become warmer and refreshments were in order, they decided to head back to the King's House. As they walked through the cool hallway, Legolas suddenly stiffened as he had heard a muffled cry of pain.

"Come, Gimli! I hear a noise from further up the passage. I believe it came from the nursery," he added, breaking into a run.

Eldarion, the child of Aragorn and Arwen was but a few months old and at this moment had no fiercer protectors than the elf and the dwarf. Legolas burst into the room to find nothing amiss, save for the child's nurse, Mariel, sitting on the floor, holding her hand to her chest. The young prince was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Legolas walked over to the girl, who recognised the friend of the King.

"What is troubling you," he asked as he gently lifted her hand away from her chest.

"'Tis nothing, my Lord. I was tending the fire and have accidentally burnt my hand," she replied, the tears in her eyes told Legolas that it was a painful injury.

"Gimli, would you be so kind as to help Mariel to a healer, this needs to be tended," Legolas said indicating the burn.

"Of course, come with me child," Gimli said kindly, ushering the distressed maid towards the door.

"But I cannot, my Lord, who will look after the prince? Queen Arwen is taking a rest and I have only just managed to get the babe to sleep," she protested.

"Fear not, I will stay with Eldarion until you return," Legolas assured her as he looked towards Gimli, only to see his friend's amused smirk. To Gimli's eyes at least, a look of utter devotion was plain to see on Muriel's face.

"Not another one!" Legolas thought as the two left the nursery." Am I safe nowhere?"

After checking to make sure Eldarion was still sleeping soundly, Legolas looked around the nursery and saw a wall lined with books. He selected one and made himself comfortable on the window ledge, and was just about to open the book when the babe, who was obviously in some kind of distress, awoke crying. Moving quickly to the crib, Legolas tenderly lifted the child into his arms, amazed at how small and fragile the new life seemed.

"What troubles you, young prince?" he asked softly.

It had been many centuries since the last elf child had been born in Mirkwood, or Middle Earth for that matter and Legolas had never before held a child this young. However, elves value all children above all else and he was amazed to realise that he knew exactly how to hold him and what he needed to do to placate the still crying child. He moved to the large chair by the fireplace and sat down, cradling the child to him and singing softly.

The sweet voice of the elf, and the comfort of the arms surrounding him soon had Eldarion quieted and he wrapped his small hand around Legolas' finger, causing the elf to smile. The elvish lullaby he was singing was old, and one of his mother's favourites. He closed his eyes and he felt as if she were there, singing with him. So absorbed was he, that he did not hear the door open or notice that Arwen moved to his side until she joined him in the song, the sweet sound of elvish voices filling the room.

Gently she released her sleeping son's grip on Legolas, and placed him lovingly back in his crib. Legolas rose and moved silently towards the door, still singing softly. Arwen joined him for a moment and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Legolas," she whispered as she took his arm and lead him from the chamber.

"It was my pleasure," he responded. Truly a child was a precious gift, more than the elf realised, and for a brief moment he thought that perhaps he would take more notice of the maidens Thranduil wished him to meet.

"Oh, by the way, a messenger has just arrived from Eryn Lasgalen," Arwen said as they continued on to Aragorn's study to collect the missive. Leaving Legolas to read the letter in private, Arwen closed the door quietly as she left the study.

Legolas looked for a long moment at the letter bearing the seal of the House of Oropher, hoping against hope that it did not contain the message he knew Thranduil was likely to send. He opened it slowly, and grimaced as he read the words written in Thranduil's firm but elegant hand.

_"Legolas, my son, _

your presence is required at the palace next month. I am holding a banquet in your honour.

I have not forgotten my promise. I miss you and look forward to seeing you as soon as possible.

Your loving Adar 

_(I don't suppose you have a lady friend to escort?)_

Legolas's eyes widened in disbelief as he read the message and the less than subtle hint it contained. It had been many years since Thranduil's last banquet and the memory brought a smile to his face.

_.... Elves from all the realms had gathered in their finery. A banquet at Thranduil's halls was not an event to miss. There was always plenty of good food and wine and plenty of singing, dancing and merrymaking. It was also an excellent opportunity to reacquaint with friends from afar._

_Legolas and Estel were standing at the back of the large ballroom, trying to blend in with the magnificent tapestries, which hung on the wall behind them. In fact, Legolas was trying not to be noticed and Estel's attentions were fixed on the dark haired beauty being escorted by Elrond. Arwen looked towards Estel and smiled, promising him an enjoyable evening with her eyes._

_"Adar has outdone himself this time. Look at all the unspoken for maidens," sighed Legolas, knowing he would be expected to dance with them all. " I wish he would understand how uncomfortable this situation makes me feel."_

_"What? Oh, sorry Legolas, what did you say?" asked Estel, tearing his eyes from his beloved with great reluctance._

_"I said, all these maidens vying for my hand in marriage makes me feel uncomfortable," he said with a sigh of exasperation._

_"I'm sure Thranduil just wants to see his son happily married" Estel replied with a shrug. He certainly wanted Arwen for his wife, if only he could convince Elrond to give him her hand in marriage. Not an easy task by any means!_

_"Taking a life partner is not in my plans at present. I have plenty of time for that, besides unlike you, I am not in love, surely a necessary requirement for wedded bliss," he added with a grin. His human companion merely nodded his agreement as Elladan and Elrohir approached, making no attempt to mask their interest in several of the young maids._

_"Well, young Legolas, you have certainly a large selection to choose from tonight. After the last banquet, I would not have thought there was a single maid in Middle-earth to whom you had not been introduced," Elrohir said with a smile that although friendly was definitely meant to convey amusement at his friend's situation._

_"Aye, but what I want to know is, are you willing to share? Several have caught my eye already," Elladan enquired with an equally teasing manner and they all laughed as the tips of Legolas' ears turned pink._

_"Be my guest, I am sure both your reputations with the ladies precedes you, so it might be more difficult than you think to charm them all," Legolas replied as he drew himself up regally, looking every bit the son of Thranduil._

_"You have much to learn, my friend," commented Estel in defence of his foster brothers. "Neither Elladan nor Elrohir have ever encountered any trouble with charming the ladies."_

_" Nay we have not, but first, let us eat to build up our strength for what will apparently be a very busy evening," suggested Elrohir with a sly wink at his brother who laughed heartily and nodded._

_Once the servants entered and began serving the meal, the four friends found themselves seated at Thranduil's table and although Legolas was forced to engage in small talk with the two ladies he was seated between, he still managed to enjoy his meal. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Elrond and Thranduil appeared to be in a somewhat heated debate which resulted in Thranduil's wine glass 'accidentally' tipping into Elrond's lap._

_Elrond arose, graciously excused himself from the ladies at the table, all the while looking thunderous at Thranduil, and left the room. His sons made to follow but he stopped them with a slight shake of his head. The twins looked at each other and anyone who knew them well would see the unspoken message that spelled trouble._

_"I wonder what they are going to do." Estel whispered into Legolas' ear._

_Suddenly the scene was forgotten as the room was filled with the strain of lively music, inviting everyone to dance. The leader of the orchestra had seen many similar incidents whilst in Thranduil's service, and considered it his duty to help defuse the situation._

_The dancing was merry, and the twins danced with as many of the maidens as they could. It was not until later that Legolas realised that the ladies were paying far more interest in Thranduil than in himself. It did not bother him, but it did puzzle him until he saw the smirks on Elladan and Elrohir's faces. Sensing that some kind of mischief was afoot, he walked casually over to the brethren._

_"What have you done?" Legolas asked, his brow furrowing with concern._

_"Nothing," was the innocent reply. Neither Elladan nor Elrohir looked the least bit innocent and it was obvious that they were doing their best not to laugh._

_"You know what a sensitive soul Elrohir has," explained Elladan, deciding to put Legolas's mind at rest, or perhaps only increase his concern. "He could not bear to see you fight off any more unwanted advances, so he suggested, and I agreed, that the only way to free you to really enjoy yourself would be to let the ladies think that it is not you but Thranduil who is seeking to find a lady love!"_

_"That is absurd! Adar would never betray naneth." Legolas protested. "Just because she is in Valinor, it does not follow that my parents no longer love one another."_

_"Nor am I suggesting that is the case. Our naneth is also in Valinor, but that does not prevent Adar from enjoying a dance or two, or the perfectly innocent company of one of the maids. There is no harm in that, is there?" Elladan enquired of his friend._

_"Nay, I suppose not," Legolas grudgingly admitted._

_"Besides, as desirable as the ladies no doubt find you, Legolas, I am sure that the chance to spend an evening with the King is even more so!" Elrohir added._

...Legolas laughed as he remembered how the next day Thranduil had approached him and promised that there would be no more matchmaking banquets in his palace.

There was a mischievous light to his eyes as he sat and composed a teasing reply that Thranduil would hopefully find amusing.

_"My beloved Adar, _

I will be pleased to attend your banquet. I have missed you and look forward to wandering among the beloved trees of our forest.

Alas, I still have no lady to escort, but perhaps I will dance with one or two of your admirers?

_   
I will see you soon,_

_Your loving son,_

_Legolas."_


End file.
